


Another Night of Moonlight

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Moonlight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: It was once believed the light of the moon could drive someone mad.In which Kamukura and Komaeda spend another intimate night together.(Yeah, it's just PWP.)





	Another Night of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write KamuKoma porn and somehow this is what I came up with. It's a quickie. I don't even know.
> 
> But the moon is a popular subject in poetry and pretentious artsy shit for a reason. How was I supposed to refrain.
> 
> Trick question because I didn't.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he drones.

“Its light is enough to drive someone mad.” Nagito giggles, then. “That, I suppose, is what we called a lunatic.”

Kamukura Izuru knows his entomology well. Nagito’s explanation was entirely unnecessary. And yet, Nagito’s crooked smile, that twinkle in his pale gaze...

_His light is enough to drive someone mad. Something like that._

“You seem to be in quite the provocative mood, Nagito.”

Nagito giggles into his hand, drawing the curtains closer together to slightly obscure the stars and moon.

“Kamukura-kun is looking at me with quite the twinkling gaze,” he said. “Hey, you know you don’t have to hesitate, right?”

Kamukura’s lashes lower and he steps in to pin Nagito to the window. He shivers, briefly, at the contact between his bare skin and the chilled glass. Despite that, Nagito’s smile remains bright.

“Kamukura-kun.” He sucks in his breath, cheeks coloring for a moment. “Please.”

* * *

Nagito has several eccentric but romantic notions and ideas, namely about places where it would certainly be poetic to have intercourse—but would be, in reality, awkward and uncomfortable to attempt. One of these days or nights, Kamukura might humor him after all, but...

This is not one of those days nor nights.

It is quaint and simple and Nagito is seated daintily on the edge of the bed, Kamukura between his legs. Nagito is shivering oh so slightly, lips parting as Kamukura’s own lips trail along his length. Nagito’s eyes squeeze tight. His fingers tighten in Kamukura’s hair.

Kamukura continues to pleasure him languidly, humming as he teases a sensitive foreskin and sac, slow and steady as he sucks Nagito off. Nagito strokes his head, whimpering softly when Kamukura nips at the spots on his cock that are extra sensitive.

“You’re going to drive me crazy too,” Nagito whispered, hushed and tensed. “A-At this rate.”

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” Kamukura returns coolly, nuzzling into the side of his length, letting his warm breath part against the veins. Nagito’s own breath catches as Kamukura kisses the tip and meets his gaze evenly. “I think that it would only be fair, Nagito.”

“K... Kamukura-kun...” He whines as Kamukura pumps his length, biting on his lip to muffle further sounds.

That simply would never do.

“Do not.” He presses a finger sharply into Nagito’s perineum, earning a sharp gasp. “Never try to hide the noises you make, Nagito.”

“A-Ahhh... Ah, ah...!”

“That’s it.” Kamukura wraps his lips around his cock to give a good hard suck before pulling off with a pop. He could still taste salty pre-cum if he ran his tongue over the seam of his mouth. “That is much more preferable, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Kamukura-kun...” Frowning, Nagito pulls his hair. Not enough to hurt, of course. But he certainly felt it. “You’re such a tease. S-So mean...”

_Perhaps it is a little mean. Very well._

“Very well.”

With that, he takes Nagito back into his mouth, tongue rubbing and stroking his cock, eager to make him cum. Nagito curls in on himself, pulling Kamukura closer as he does.

“K-Kamukura-kun...!”

It never takes very much. Nagito’s body is frail and cannot take much in the way of pressure. It’s fine, really. Kamukura doesn’t care much for the buildup.

What he cares for is the moment of climax, in which Nagito’s toes curl and he keens out his name. When Nagito is left panting and shivering as Kamukura impassively swallows down his seed with nary a cough. Nagito still tugs shakily on his hair, like a child gripping at their mother’s long skirt, and Kamukura swiftly kisses his cheek.

His motions are just as swift, slipping onto the bed and pinning Nagito to the sheets. Nagito’s eyes are watery and dazed, cheeks flushed in the afterglow, and he instinctively presses into Kamukura’s touch as he strokes along that delicate jawline.

Kamukura presses a gentle kiss to Nagito’s mouth. Nagito nips at his lips and whines when he pulls away. A shiver goes up Nagito’s spine, however, when Kamukura’s palm runs up his abdomen.

He still needs time to recover before he can be fucked. That does not mean Kamukura will refrain from touching him.

_I have long since memorized the contours of Nagito’s body. But it wouldn’t hurt to refresh my memory._

“A... Aha...!” Nagito twitches as Kamukura’s fingers trace his ticklish ribs. A smile twists at Kamukura’s lips briefly, and Nagito’s gaze flickers up to meet his own. “Aha. Kamukura-kun, your smile is creepy.”

_That’s unsurprising to hear._

“Ehe.” Nagito gives a carefree laugh and an easy smile of his own. “Lately, I’ve been thinking... What describes Kamukura-kun best? A shadow, maybe? Or a demon, I suppose... A demon of shadows?”

“I am simply myself.”

“Hmm... I wonder if it’s really that simple.”

It was not uncommon for Nagito to ponder strange things.

“You definitely look like a demon,” Nagito says, suddenly serious with his eyes wide. “With your red eyes and the way your hair falls like a curtain... Are you sure you’re not a demon, Kamukura-kun?”

Kamukura stares down him quietly, and then leans in, shoving his tongue past Nagito’s parted lips.

_A demon would steal away more than just your breath and your innocence, Nagito._

At times like this, he wondered if being a demon would make things easier on both of them.

Earlier, he had watched Nagito intently as the other nibbled at his food. He just didn’t have much of an appetite, Nagito had said, always with that carefree smile of his. Kamukura said nothing on the matter. He just stared and stared until Nagito finished his food, that carefree smile straining and cracking under the pressure.

Nagito had been pouting as he sipped at his peppermint tea afterwards.

Right now, the taste of peppermint is prominent on his tongue. There are sweeter tastes, too, and bitter ones as well. All are from Nagito’s various medicines and vitamins.

Nagito’s moan is muffled, Nagito himself arching as Kamukura stroked down his hair before being pinned down by Kamukura’s hips. Nagito shudders as he’s pressed into, flushing significantly and letting out a soft little gasp. Nagito’s thin fingers trail against his chest.

When they part with a strand of saliva still connecting their lips, Nagito blinks up at him demurely.

Kamukura wipes off his lips with a swipe of his thumb. There’s a shimmer in Nagito’s gaze. Like the moon reflected on water’s surface.

They are well into the night. A demon could make it endless.

Nagito is once again hard against him. Idly, Kamukura’s finger circles a rose bud. He flicks it. He ducks his head to suck on it, and Nagito lets out a high-pitched keen.

“K-Kamukura-kun...!”

Nagito is squirming against him as he sucks. He whines as the other nipple is twisted, pinched, and teased. He yelps when Kamukura bites, leaving behind a circle of red-violet indents.

“Ah, ah...!”

He kisses down Nagito’s chest, humming as he does. Nagito’s very skin twitches under his lips. Nagito’s thighs are quivering. Kamukura squeezes one idly before prying them apart.

Kamukura settles between his legs, propping Nagito’s ankles upon his shoulders. Nagito blinks up at him. He sucks in his breath. Kamukura lathers his cock in lubrication oil. Nagito swallows, and then, he stiffens when Kamukura positions his cock, pressing the head against his entrance.

It isn’t surprising that Nagito has to be eased in again, even slightly, in spite of the many times they’ve been like this.

Perhaps that was because Nagito has not known intimacy with another person for a long, long time. Perhaps. Something like that.

Nagito gasps out sharply as Kamukura pushes inside.

“Still tight,” he said. “Unsurprising. After all, I forwent stretching you. Or, is that, perhaps just the greediness of your body?”

Nagito shudders, inhaling deeply and digging his nails deeply into handfuls of sheets.

“I... Mmm...” Nagito’s eyes screw shut as Kamukura pushes on until he’s balls deep. Nagito’s biting on his lip, so Kamukura coaxes it out with urging brushes of his thumb. “M-Mm...!”

“You are going to make yourself bleed, Nagito. You should not do that.”

He kisses Nagito’s nose.

“Come on. Do not hold back your sounds. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“H-Hhnn...” Nagito shook his head, choking out a laugh. “Aha, um. I-I disagree. There’s plenty to be embarrassed about, Kamukura-kun.”

“Is that so?” Nagito is clenching around his cock so tightly. Nagito’s gaze is glittering as he nods simply. Kamukura exhales, just as simply. “I see. Then I will rectify that.”

And just like that, he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, making Nagito immediately cry out.

“K-Kamu...!”

He doesn’t have time to finish because Kamukura has repeated the motion, thrusting, pounding into him at an unforgiving, dizzying pace. Nagito is letting out high-pitched moans and mewls, head likely spinning.

“K-Kamu... Kamu... Kamukura-kun...! K- _Kamukura-kun_...!”

“Is this not better?” Kamukura whispers into his ear, voice hushed and steady in complete contrast to his continuous pace. “Is this not easier?”

Nagito is whining, moaning helplessly and desperately.

“P-Please... Please... Please, please, Kamu... I... I-I can’t...!”

Kamukura grips his ass, squeezing as he slams inside and Nagito sobs. Really and truly sobs with tears running down his rosy cheeks in rivulets.

“Nagito.”

Nagito’s breath hitches, eyes rolling back.

“Nagito, Nagito.”

His body spasms when Kamukura angles towards his prostate, narrowing gaze taking in how Nagito writhed and drooled. He brushes back Nagito’s hair with a darkening stare.

“Nagito,” he says softly as Nagito screams. “Be mine.”

With a grunt and one last slam so that he’s as deep inside as can be, Kamukura spills his seed.

Nagito arches sharply. Nagito sobs out his name. Nagito follows suit with another orgasm.

“ _Kamukura Izuru-kun_...!”

It really is a fixating sight when Nagito comes. His face glistening with tears, his body glistening with sweat. The way his frail body quivers and shudders as thick ropes of cum spurt from his twitching cock, splattering against his own stomach. White on white. White filled with oozing white, even after Kamukura pulls out.

Nagito has slumped. He’s panting, trying to catch his breath. Kamukura frowns briefly and then leans down.

“You really are better suited to this,” he murmurs, pulling Nagito’s cheeks apart to observe his entrance, filled and overflowing with cum. Trickling white on white. “You really should let pleasure consume you. I would make you very, very happy. There will never not be a moment you do not know satisfaction. If you would just let me take you, Komaeda Nagito.”

With that, he laps up the dribbling line of cum, tongue running over Nagito’s puckered entrance, tasting both himself and the way Nagito flinched before relaxing with a sigh.

“I... I.... Nnnuh...” Nagito inhales sharply as Kamukura’s prodding tongue penetrates him. He blinks rapidly a few times, though the fog on his mind remained. “I, mm... I don’t...”

His lips fall into an ‘oh’ shape as Kamukura eats him out, sucking out cum, fucking his tender insides with his tongue. Said tongue _curling_ inside of him...

“A-Ah, oh...! K-Kamukura-kun...!”

Kamukura pulls back, but then he moves to Nagito’s stomach, lapping and sucking the cum off his skin, next. Nipping and nibbling at the skin, especially at the sensitive spots, leaving Nagito even more of an exhausted, shivering mess. Rubbing his thigh, his hip, and then, Kamukura kisses the corner of Nagito’s drooling mouth.

Nagito’s breathing was harsher and heavier than before, eyelashes fluttering and eyes falling.

“Be mine,” Kamukura whispers, arms snaking around Nagito’s waist and pulling him close. Close enough for Nagito to taste his cum on Kamukura’s tongue. “Be mine, and I will make you happy, Nagito. I swear it.”

Nagito blinks at him drearily, eyes shutting and head tilting.

“Mm...” He hums, nuzzling instinctively into Kamukura’s hand as it cups his cheek. “Nn... No... Don’t want to.”

Kamukura’s stare sharpens, but of course, Nagito, in his largely dazed state, does not notice.

“Mmgh... Sleepy...but so dirty... Kamukura-kun, hurry up and wash me.” He yawns. “That way, we can...sleep...”

“Sleep.” He repeats the word blankly. “Sleep. Alright then.”

With that, he slips out of bed, tugging Nagito along before finally hoisting him up. Locking his legs around Kamukura’s waist, and wrapping his arms around his neck, Nagito rests against him without a care. Rubbing Nagito’s nape, trailing his fingers down the knobs of his spine, Kamukura strides to the bathroom.

_It really is sickening._

* * *

He wiped Nagito down thoroughly, wetting a towel and running it carefully against the skin, mindful of the bruises. Nagito perks up a little more as Kamukura cleans his stomach and genitals. He blushes slightly and then smiles.

“Kamukura-kun’s like a maid. Or a butler, perhaps?” His smile brightens. “You do look really good in a suit.”

Kamukura kisses him, but otherwise says nothing and continues to clean him off. Nagito giggles as he massages his feet.

“Ah...” He shivers and sighs as Kamukura squeezes, thumbs pressing into his soles before teasing his toes. Nagito swallows. “It’s ticklish.”

“I am aware.” Kamukura traces the arch, humming as he does. “They’re delicate. All of you is so delicate.”

“That doesn’t stop you from fucking me senseless,” Nagito chirps. “But I’m pretty happy with that. If all Kamukura-kun did was dote on and pamper me and only loved me in ways that were gentle, I might just go crazy and start screaming, ehe.”

Kamukura moves up to his ankles and calves, squeezing as he does.

“False,” he says and leaves it at that. He stays quiet even as Nagito blinks at him several times with that wide, inquisitive, pale moon gaze.

_The moon tugs and pulls at the tides. So, too, does the sun. It is the gravity of these celestial bodies that grants the ocean the unpredictability I love so much._

“I wasn’t lying,” Nagito finally says, puffing out his cheeks. “Awfully presumptuous of you, Kamukura-kun.”

Kamukura pulls away to run the bath, checking the water’s temperature.

“You really are presumptuous,” Nagito insisted to his back. “It’s a really unattractive trait. You shouldn’t be like that.”

“Whatever you say, Nagito,” he replied, flicking water from his hands. “Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

Even without looking at him, Kamukura knew that Nagito was pouting.

“I have more unattractive traits than I can count,” Nagito muttered. “So maybe I shouldn’t be one to talk.”

Kamukura was once again by his side, drawing him into his embrace, pulling him into his lap. He brushes Nagito’s hair back before taking his chin and kissing him softly once more.

“You are still exhausted,” Kamukura murmurs to him, nuzzling his cheek. “Just relax. After all.” He touches the small of Nagito’s lower back. “You likely ache, Nagito.”

“It’s an ache I’ve gotten used to,” Nagito replies. “Aha, it’s just a mild sense of discomfort, Kamukura-kun.”

“Is that so?” He kisses along Nagito’s jaw and down his neck. “Still, resting is essential.”

“I suppose that’s true...” Nagito seemed to be falling into a lull. “Aah, but, you shouldn’t sleep in the bath.”

“It is alright, Nagito.”

“No, it’s not alright.” Nagito’s eyes fall shut. “What if I drown? What if Kamukura-kun drowns me? It’s not alright.”

Kamukura kisses the most prominent of the marks on Nagito’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t let you drown for any reason. By any means. Do not say such things, Nagito.”

“Mm...” A hum. Nagito yawns cutely. “Kay. I guess I just have to trust you, then. I don’t think I can stay awake for much longer anyway. Ka...mu...”

Nagito curls against him, breathing soft and steady. Kamukura is careful not to stir him as he goes to check the water’s flow.

_Good. It’s just right._

With that, he slips into the water with Nagito still in his embrace.

Nagito continues to doze, head ducked. He remains this way even as Kamukura rinses and washes his hair, mindful to keep shampoo from getting into his eyes. Throughout it, Nagito makes pleased little noises.

_Ah, he really is cute._

Kamukura distracts himself with ripples in the water, briefly, but it is inevitable that his eyes draw back to Nagito.

_Captivation. Allure. Attraction, I suppose._

He rinses Nagito off once more, and then loosely wraps his arms around Nagito’s waist, pulling him in close. There are ripples in the water from the motion. He ignores them.

“Mm...” Nagito shifts as Kamukura presses a kiss to his nape. “Ah... Kamu...?”

“Rest, Nagito. Do not think anymore.”

“Mm... Kay...”

With that, Kamukura squeezes him.

He fantasizes for only a moment what it would be like to pull him under. And then he shoves such thoughts far, far under as he breathes in the scent of the ocean breeze, laced into that of Nagito’s damp, freshly washed hair.

* * *

“Kamukura-kun, your fingers are twitching again. Maybe you should take up drawing or something. Or writing? You’re creative. I know you are. You’re also just super talented in general.”

_Boring. So boring._

“You could probably make even my image look beautiful! Haha! Oh? You just perked up, Kamukura-kun.”

_It is not often that I feel anything other than boredom, and yet..._

In this mind-numbingly plain, simplistic room, Nagito’s smile is soft and bright, eyes vacant. In that moment, Nagito was ephemeral the way a person would imagine a ghost to be. Translucent. Transient. Fleeting.

_I want him._

“Um...” That desire only grew with the color rising in Nagito’s cheeks. “Wait... Do you seriously want me to model for you? Do you just want to see me naked, Kamukura-kun? I, well... I don’t really mind...”

Already, Nagito is undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“If it’s you, it’s okay. But I might have difficulty staying still, you know.”

“I do,” he said. “That is fine. It will be fine. As long as I have you.”

_Even if an image is nothing more than a menial recreation. Lesser by its very nature. Sacrilegious, in some cultures._

And yet, there was something precious about the way Nagito wrapped himself in the sheet afterwards. Precious and intimate. Especially when illuminated by pale moonlight.

_...moonlight?_

* * *

Kamukura snaps out of his daze. Nagito twitches briefly, but he sleeps on, lovingly tucked into his embrace and within the comforter. The curtains have been tied together, and the starry sky only slightly peeks out.

Right now, only a sliver of the moon is visible.

Nagito presses closer to him, subconsciously seeking more warmth. Kamukura holds him closer, kissing his forehead and once again breathing in his scent.

_A poor recreation of the ocean’s breeze. And, yet._

All is quiet, save for Nagito’s steady breathing and his steady heartbeat. Unsurprisingly, Nagito is drooling in his sleep. Idly, Kamukura wipes it away, but more runs down. It really is an endearing sight.

_More beautiful than the moon._

And yet, his sleeping face was far duller than his smiling face.

_Funny how that works._

But, he shouldn’t dwell on that too much. It didn’t matter, after all. In the morning, after he wakes, Nagito will be back to bright smiles.

_Tomorrow, I need to re-focus my efforts once more._

He strokes Nagito’s hair, listening to Nagito murmur something incoherently before nuzzling thoughtlessly into his shoulder.

“...sleep well, my Nagito.”

_The moon, even when hardly seen, is still so beautiful._


End file.
